Tears
by Mopox
Summary: Legolas despairs that he will never be loved, blah di blah, probably been done before...


My heart weeps gently of a night. When the dark envelopes us and we lie underneath the blanket of stars that I know so intricately.br  
As my two companions slumber on, I find myself staring at the beautifully lit sky, unhindered by fatigue. My heart silently cries, tears of lonliness, tears of sorrow, tears of longing. In these tiny beads of liquid, hope still glimmers, but faintly.  
p  
One night, I find these tears to be real as I graze a cold hand against my cheek. I look at these tiny pools of misery curiously, I have not wept openly for such a long time these tears are almost alien to me. I glance across the clearing where we made camp to see Gimli and Aragorn sound asleep. And so decide to go furthur into this forest for more privacy. Trying to block out my silly, trivial thoughts out. Attempting to focus on our tasks ahead, and yet, my mind wanders; as do my feet.  
p  
I find myself in another clearing not to far away. Although too dark for a normal man to see properly, I can see and breathe the nature blooming around me. The grass, long and lush, I know will be the brightest of greens once sunlight trickles onto it when dawn breaks. The small flowers, I know to be bright white, like snow against the earthy pastel background; the scent of their pollen swirls in the air as a breeze flows through the forest. Near the very side of the clearing lies a small pool of still, cool water, a border of smooth grey pebbles surrounding it.  
p  
I kneel beside the pool and look at the face staring back at me. My tears still flow as I place a hand to my heart. A small sob escapes my chest. I should have this under control. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. But my heart yearns, my heart pines.  
p  
For love.br  
To be held possessively by somebody. Perhaps anybody. Someone who would protect me and I them. For their hands to fondle, to stroke my hair as we kiss forever. For our fingers to intertwine becoming a solid rope that will never break. Someone to love me with all their heart, all their soul and for me to return those feelings even more so.  
p  
With that, the image of Aragorn, son of Arathorn ripples in my mind; as it has done for many a night. How I long for his embrace, his warm breath next to me of a night, for the tickle of that breath in my ear as he whispers to me during those nights.  
p  
Of course thats all just a fantasy.br  
I tell myself as I peer at the elf in the pool. How could a man even be attracted to an elf such as I?br  
I look at my dirt-infested hair, my slashed face and the rashes of dirt that inhabit my features. Forget the dirt. My face seems so ugly as I peer at myself.br  
How the man must think how hideous I appear.br  
I slide a hand over the silk mirror of water, trying to wipe away that face in vain. And that is just my face! How the rest of my body should appear!  
p  
I start to wade deeper.br  
My failures.br  
How I could have helped when Gandalf fell. I could of ran and caught him. I should of ran and caught him. He would then be with us now, giving us strength now, at the very time we need it most. Or when Merry and Pippen were captured. And still are...if I had had more stealth. How I could of aided Boromir! Maybe he would still be with us now also, and the hobbits safe and sound.br  
The sensible side of my brain ties to counter these arguements, how was I too know? I was not the only member of the Fellowship. But these excuses seem petty before me and I condemn myself for trying to make myself an innocent victim.  
p  
I continue to stare as my tears start to create ripples in the pool. I close my eyes and try to push all these thoughts and feelings aside and yet they do not budge, as they never did in the past.  
p  
Though in pain, I still hear the heavy foot falls of a man approaching. I turn knowing whom my eyes will meet.br  
"What do you weep so painfully of, Legolas?" The voice of Aragorn said, his voice somehow not too harsh, yet not too soft to break the fragile atmosphere of nature around us.br  
Suddenly aware of my state, I quickly wipe my tears away; only for them to be replaced by fresh ones almost immediately.br  
"Legolas?" inquired Aragorn, his voice clearly full of concern, ...or pity.  
p  
I can no longer contain this swelling feeling of lonliness, and my entire body starts to shudder as I sob loudly. Aragorn knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I feel as though my heart is being slowly crushed by the sheer weight of wanting to belong to somebody so desperately.br  
But here is someone comforting me, and as my eyes squeeze shut in grief I realise he is stroking my hair and making soothing noises, oblivious to what troubles me so. My sobs eventually dissolve and I am able to look up at the man embracing me with so much concern.br  
"Forgive me Aragorn," I try to say, but only a whisper escapes my mouth.br  
Aragorn looked down upon me. How pathetic I must appear to him, snivelling and shaking like a child. I see the Ranger's eyes gaze questioningly.br  
"What troubles you?" he repeated, still holding my eyes.br  
As I stare at the blue sky of his eyes I know that I could never tell him truly the cause of my tears.  
p  
I stand upright on shaky legs and leave the comfort and warmth of Aragorn's chest reluctantly. I start to step away while saying "I just despair Aragorn, the pitch black of the nights absorb all hope I have of ever finding the hobbits but I know tommorow's sun will refresh my spirits; so let us go back to camp before Gimli awakes and grumbles at our leaving..." I hear myself babbling and a slight red warms my cheeks as I realise that Aragorn knows I love the time of night; and the guilt of using the poor hobbits as an excuse.br  
But Aragorn seems to find my excuse acceptable. The man rised from the small pool and made to leave. I become aware of how quick my heart is beating as relief spreads across my chest.  
p  
I turn to make my leave as well when I feel a grip on my hand and am yanked back to the wild Ranger and I feel his lips push against mine. I feel his hands move to my waist and travel up my spine. My lips part slightly at the thrill of this touch and Aragorn's tongue rushes into the entering. The warmth of his tongue slides along mine and a moan emits from my throat as I hold onto Aragorn's soft hair for support.  
p  
We slowly part from the kiss, and Aragorn's warm hands come to rest on my hips. I stare at this man curiously, had he known all this time? Or could he tell by just looking at my distress this ere night?br  
The Ranger's cool gaze stares back, and I know, I know by the shine in his eyes, I know by the grip he has on me, that he loves me. And I him.br  
I fall onto Aragorn's chest and heave a sigh of true love. I breathe in Aragorn's scent, and my chest swells with it, to be able to do this, it seems almost a dream. And I find a soft laugh escape my mouth, a laugh of joy, of relief, of love.  
p  
Aragorn looks down upon me, bemused. I look up at him with a content smile spread across my face. I can not help it. This is the first time I have ever felt this happy, this content, in a lifetime.br  
Aragorn laid down on the grass, leaning against a tree trunk for support, I join him and curl up in his chest, and feel his heart beating quickly within. The Ranger wraps his arms around me, I feet so small against him, but it does not matter, I do not care, he was protecting me, and I adore it.br  
All this worry, all this grief, had been lifted from me in one single kiss, and yet the relief leaves me exhausted. As I nestle into the man's chest I feel hot breath and a tickle down my ear.br  
"Are you feeling better now, my elf?"br  
I yawn gently and manage to whisperbr  
"Yes, ...my love." 


End file.
